Spark
Abduction Arc He's just minding his own business, probably in his office, and harbouring some very nasty thoughts about Charge (he's ended up being a lot more trouble than he was worth). Being publicly humiliated in front of his peers is not something that he'd take well. Somehow (we've not really figured out) the unseelie half of charge's family get wind of the awful shit that spark did to him. god help anyone who disrespects their boy, much less fucks him up so bad that he starts to blame *himself* for any stupid shit that some prat decided to say about him. Those kind of seelie are as bad as they come, nomatter what they think of themselves. Hearing of his deeds involving their kin they somehow band together and combine their magic to drag poor old Spark into the unseelie otherworld. There, he’s psychologically tortured for a week with mind games and hallucinations, some going on for what seems like days on end. The unseelie scale of time runs slower than the seelie so while the rest of his team is mildly concerned that their captain’s been gone for 6 days leaving behind nothing but an electric tinge and a trace of metal in the air around his point of kidnap, he feels as though he’s been there for weeks. They eventually get bored of him (not to mention their magic’s running thin) and kick him out, luckily not far from the lamp he’s bound to. Still wrapped up in the nightmare, he thinks it’s just another hallucination. It’s also brought to his attention, due to the fact that he’s overbalancing a LOT, that one of his wings is shredded. Oh no. Oh no. His wings are his pride and joy and he was one of the strongest fliers in the fleet. He tries to think rationally, really digs deep, decides it’s just an unseelie mind game. It’s the middle of the day (not a particularly good time for a lampie to be out in the middle of a suburban area) and as he drags himself forward he realises just how exhausted he is. He climbs through a maintenance hatch on the side of the lamp and manages to collapse in the kitchen in a pool of his own blood, SOMEHOW without anyone noticing. Now, Circuit’s a light sleeper at best, and he hears something on one of the lower floors (hint: it’s Spark) and him being him decides Hey! I’m gonna move my weak ass downstairs to confront something that could potentially kill me! So he does, and who does he find? Their missing captain. He’s actually biting back tears (other things I need to tell you about: Circuit’s horrible crush) and comms everyone to wake the Fuck Up because he has a situation that requires immediate medical attention. Spark still thinks he’s in a hallucination and they’re tapping into his memories to build the world around him then destroy it again, and he’s so awful to his team usually but if this were real he would be happier than he’d been in ages. Of course, the poor fucker doesn’t know it’s ACTUALLY real. So after a few realtime weeks of being horribly jumpy and being extra wary of everything; not showering for fear they would tip acid over him and barely eating because it could be poisoned. He becomes deeply depressed and decided to cut the perceived ‘hallucination’ off early. Every time before this it would end in his death. Is this what they wanted all along? To watch him kill himself? He’s just fucking bored of it all by now. Short and Ljus are sat minding their business in the rec (which is connected to their kitchen, it’s open plan) and they see this dramatic motherfucker storm in, grab a knife and fuck off again. They exchange a concerned glance. Spark may be an awful person, but he’s still their Captain. This dramatic little bitch locks himself in his office and goes to stab himself through the heart. Thankfully (or unfortunately, depending on the case) Ljus uses his medical override to catch him at the last minute and restrain him, wrangle the knife out of his grip and just hold him, kicking and screaming, in tears about how it’s ”not fair that it can go on so long” and he’s “just fucking bored of it let me DIE already” and from that, combined with the attempted stabbing Ljus knows something’s gone massively wrong. He doesn’t know what to do so he just knocks him out (?) and carries him to Circuit and tells him to do something with the unconscious body. He may be head medical but that doesn’t mean he’s good with emotion.